


My canvas

by Howlxte



Series: RK200 + RK800 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Eroticism of Painting, M/M, Painting, Vaginal Sex, paints, so much paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus found exciting ways to get Connor involved in his hobby.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK200 + RK800 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	My canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Where is my erotic painting?! Guess I have to make it myself, ok there is something oddly satisfying about the idea of painting on your significant other ok.
> 
> **Warning** Connor has a vulva, terms used are vulva.

Ever since the first time he was told to paint something from his imagination Markus was hooked. He found the hobby liberating and relaxing as he just let his paintbrush move over the canvas. Feeling every movement have purpose as more of the picture came to life.

Markus tried to get Connor involved in his hobby but the RK800 always said he would be an awful painter as he didn’t have a vivid imagination. Markus was always encouraging but not overbearing though he still wanted the two to enjoy this passion of his together.

Markus saw the idea online and asked Connor if he would like to try it, he was a little hesitant at first but ultimately agreed. Markus was happy and excited to do this with his boyfriend and couldn’t wait.

This is how Markus had Connor sitting on a stool completely bare as he started painting on Connor’s back.

The idea was the painter would use their partner as a canvas and paint whatever they wanted. Markus fell in love with the idea, he had painted Connor before but now he was painting on Connor.

Connor was a little shy at the idea since he had to be completely nude but was growing to like it the more he felt the cool paint brush move along his skin adding more to the picture Markus was painting. The RK200 was doing more abstract art all over Connor’s back and that would be the theme for the whole piece. Body paint wasn’t a new thing but Markus never tried it before, one good thing about an android for a canvas was their ability to remain perfectly still for hours.

“You doing ok sweetheart?” Markus broke the silence as he finished up the last piece on Connor’s back.

“Yeah I’m good.” Connor replied.

“Do you want me to start the front or do your arms?” Markus asked as he added some more paint to his palette.

“You can do my front.” 

Markus moved around Connor so he was facing him, he then looked down to Connor’s legs and the RK800 got the idea. He opened his thighs so Markus could come between them and get closer. Markus snuck a peck to Connor’s lips as he started to paint his neck, Connor arched his head back so Markus had better access to add a base color to it.

The pair fell into comfortable silence as Markus kept painting.

When he started to paint Connor’s chest the RK800 squirmed a little, especially when the brush got close to one of his nipples.

“Sensitive sweetheart?” Markus lightly chuckled.

“It feels good.” Connor bit his lip when the brush went over a nipple applying the paint, Markus did the same to the other one and Connor stayed still.

Until Markus was edging closer to Connor’s crotch.

“Can I paint it?” Markus asked.

Connor nodded as he opened his thighs a little more so Markus had better access. He kneeled down so he was at eye level which made Connor flush. Then the wet paint brush moved over his vulva and Connor couldn’t hold back the moan. Markus didn’t stop as he kept painting it and Connor tried to keep his moans quiet but the paint brush was moving so good on his vulva. Markus was only painting the outside of it until it too was covered in the abstract pattern he picked for his painting on Connor. Markus began work on Connor’s inner thighs and the RK800 couldn’t keep still.

“Stay still sweetheart.” Markus chided.

“I’m trying.”

Eventually Markus got Connor to stand as he finished the work on his legs and then painted Connor’s ass which was fun. 

Last Markus did Connor’s arms and hands which was the most fun for him. After an hour Connor was covered from the neck down in paint.

Markus asked Connor to go stand in front of the white sheet backdrop he had set up the day before. Connor was curious and did as he was told, Markus asked Connor to do some poses as he took pictures. Connor was shy but Markus said these pictures were just for him, no one else will see Connor like this.

Connor was sitting when Markus ended the little quick modeling photoshoot.

Markus beckoned Connor over and pulled up a picture on the holo projection on his hand, he showed Connor more of the photos.

“So now what? I don’t want to put all your hard work to waste but if I keep it then this will be messy.” This was one reason Connor was hesitant about doing this, all of Markus' hard work washed away.

“Well maybe we could preserve it another way?” Markus was taking the white sheet down.

“How? We already have the pictures.”

Markus nodded as he laid the sheet down and then grabbed a pretty large blank canvas and put it on top of the sheet.

“Markus? ...what are you doing?”

“Some of your paint is still wet and I saw another idea online.”

“That is?”

Markus started to take off his clothes causing Connor to flush. “The idea was to be covered in paint and fuck on a canvas making an abstract drawing.”

Connor was in shocked silence as he kept watching Markus get naked and then start to apply wet paint to his body.

“You know sometimes you’re a dirty bot.” Connor went over to the canvas on the floor and laid down on it, he could feel the wet paint sticking to the canvas from his skin.

“I know but you love it.” Markus chuckled as he moved to get between Connor’s thighs.

Connor rolled his eyes but then was swept up into an intense kiss from Markus, closing his eyes Connor let out a little moan that Markus eagerly swallowed up. 

Markus rutted against Connor’s core for a bit until guiding a hand down to urge his cock inside Connor who sighed happily.

The two just moved against one another until Markus switched their position and had Connor on top so the paint he applied on his back got onto the canvas. Connor enjoyed the new position riding Markus as he braced his hands on the canvas, pulling his hands down the canvas and watching the wet paint on his hands make marks.

Rolling around on the canvas covered in paint was erotic in it’s own weird way, Connor was enjoying it. He was pinned on his front on the canvas with Markus fucking behind him, Markus really wanted to get the paint on Connor’s chest on the canvas. During the romp Markus would reach over and grab some more paint to put on their bodies and it was moved all around. Connor would shiver feeling the paint on his skin and move under him.

The two were a painted mess at the end of it.

Connor was the worst off as now his face has paint on it, and his hair too. Markus was spared the most of it only covered his chest down.

The two looked at the painting and it looked like a very odd abstract art of mixed colors. Markus grabbed some paints to make it have more shape and the piece didn’t look half bad.

“I’m going to hang it in my office.”

Connor smacked his shoulder. “You will do no such thing!”

“Why not? Nobody will know _how_ the painting was made but us.” Markus chuckled at Connor’s reaction.

Connor just crossed his arms and pouted while Markus laid the painting against the wall to dry.

“We should hose down in the backyard to not track paint around the house.” Markus headed to the side door that led to the backyard. Connor followed as a small trail of paint followed after him. Markus hosed off the wet paint on Connor and himself so then the two could properly take a shower.

“Can we shower in the bigger one? Not that I don’t enjoy the small guest one just...it’s cramped Markus.”

Markus did chuckle, the RK800 was right as the bathroom in the guest room they claimed as their own was small when the two wanted to share. The master bedroom bathroom’s shower was much bigger and spacious, it even had a bench built into the tile wall so some could sit. 

Markus was still coping with Carl’s loss and Connor knew this as the RK200 wanted to keep that room untouched. But the bathroom wasn’t that important and Markus agreed.

“We can.”

The two quickly dried off and headed up to the master bathroom, Connor eagerly turning the shower on and getting it warm. Stepping in and letting out a tiny moan at the warm water hitting his synthetic skin.

Markus followed in after Connor, snaking his arms around the RK800 and pressing close. Connor leaned back into Markus’ touch for a moment before pulling away so they could start getting the rest of the paint off.

Connor thoroughly scrubbed himself down, making sure every speck of paint was off his body before doing the same to Markus. The RK200 snuck pecks all over Connor while he worked as the younger android was focused on his task. Pulling away when Markus was paint free Connor gave a nod at his handy work.

“If you hang that painting there will be consequences.” Connor said in a half serious voice.

“I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> Markus hung that painting in his office, it's also pretty big, everyone likes to compliment it and try to figure out the abstract meaning behind it while Markus stands there with the biggest shit eating grin.


End file.
